


Eren Jaegar Goes To The Mall

by Tortellini



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Chance Meetings, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Eventual Romance, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Meetings, Flirting, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Male Friendship, Meet-Cute, Minor Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Romance, Sexual Humor, Shopping Malls, Sweet, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: It had to have been fate when Eren's best friend Armin forcibly dragged him to the mall to buy a new pair of jeans at Dick's Sporting Goods. Because he ended up meeting an amazingly hot guy...and actually helping him out with something. (Though not like that, pervert!)Oneshot





	Eren Jaegar Goes To The Mall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lovelydragonlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelydragonlover/gifts).



Eren was on his way to literal hell. To everyone he knew's surprise, he absolutely hated malls. They weren't his scene. Like, at all. In fact, he was only slightly hesitant to admit that he had begged Armin to leave him at home like he usually did. Now his best friend was undeniably a sweetheart, but it hadn't worked this time. 

"Armin,  _ why _ ." Eren whined in the car. And the car was one of those little smart car things too. 

"You need to buy jeans, Eren." Armin said patiently. Ew, Jean the horse *gag*. Good thing he was out of town with his freckled cinnamon roll of a boyfriend. "And I needed some stuff too, so why not make it a productive shopping trip and just buy everything?"

"You could've just left me at home--" 

"Mikasa was going to the gym with Annie." Armin reminded him. "So you'd be alone. For hours. Without anything to do. And if I know anything about you, I know you'd be bored out of your mind."

Eren opened his mouth to retort...then closed it again. Who was he kidding, he really had nothing. Armin was completely correct. "...well, it'd still be better than going shopping with you."

Armin just sighed. He fiddled with the radio, but all that came up was cheesy pop music. Great, Eren thought dejectedly as he leaned back in the car seat. Could this day get any worse?

* * *

And now he was sitting on one of those couches next to Dicks Sporting Goods, watching in disbelief as Armin folded the jeans they had bought. "You're really about to go in there."

"Um, yes. I am." Armin didn't meet his eyes though, and he was fidgeting an awful lot. And besides that, this was Armin, the least athletic person Eren knew. And that was kind of saying a lot--he knew Sasha. But so why was Armin about to head into a store full of soccer balls and baseballs and other kind of balls? 

"Why?" he spoke his thoughts out loud. 

Armin blushed pink. Ah, so there was more to it then. Just as Eren thought. "W-well I'm buying...uh, Mikasa a present. Yeah. Some boxing gloves for that new class she started last week.. But I can't take you with me, because you'd tell her." 

"But you just told me what you were getting her so why does that even matter?" Eren crossed his arms on the mini couch. "Tell me the real thing. You suck ass at lying."

"Stay here, Eren."

"Armin," he whined again. "Tell me. C'mon, you're just abandoning me in the middle of the mall and you're not even telling me why!"

Armin mumbled something that sounded suspiciously along the lines of 'I don't think anyone would want to steal you, Eren' . "Okay fine. The manager here is kind of cute--"

Eren tried to think if he had ever met the aforementioned manager. "The blonde guy with the eyebrows?"

Armin blushed more. "Yes," he said in exasperation. "The blonde man with the eyebrows. His name is Erwin. Now please don't follow me, Eren. I really just want to talk to him a bit..."

Eren sighed and sat back on the couch. Armin was like the brother he never had--and he had done a lot of stuff for Eren over the years. So it was about time he repaid Armin. "Okay. But hurry back."

Armin smiled his sweet angel smile and after a nod and a small wave, he disappeared into the store. 

And Eren. Was. Bored. Immediately; he had a low attention span. His best bet was to probably play Angry Birds on his phone or something. So he sighed again and took out his phone. Before he turned it on, he glanced at the other people around him. 

There weren't a lot, really, since he was off to the side of the mall. It wasn't like the food court or something. There was an old couple heading to Dicks--what was so great about Dicks?, Eren wondered absentmindedly. And there was another man, and a woman. Eren sat up with interest.

The woman was of no importance. Eren only glanced briefly at her; he didn't swing that way, anyway. But the man was, definitely. He couldn't see his face because he was facing away from him, but no matter. He was smaller than Eren--the top of his head might come up to Eren's chin, give or take an inch. He had a slender, delicate body, with sleek black hair cut in a neat undercut. And boy, did he pull it off nicely. The mysterious  man was dressed nicely too, in pristine skinny jeans and a decently tight white t-shirt. Which outlined all the right things, and which was dangerously close to making Eren himself tight. 

So he was hot. Eren was ready to admire the man in peace, from a distance. Besides, he was probably straight--he was with a woman, after all. And even if he wasn't, he didn't want some weird kid straight outta high school salivating over him... 

That was until Eren noticed the small things. The leering way of the woman, how she had her hand on his arm, her nails digging lightly into his pale unblemished arm. And the way the man's shoulders were tense. 

Eren stood up before he fully realized what he was doing. This would probably end really...really badly. But too late now, right? 

In mere seconds, he was at this beautiful man's side. "Is this lady bothering you, babe?" he blurted out. Real smooth, Eren, he thought, internally facepalming. 

The man gave him a look like, what the fuck do you think you're doing? But that didn't matter because the man's face. It was beautiful, yes of course it was. But in a unique way. His eyes were grey and intelligent and scrutinizing. And his lips were full (and Eren wanted to touch them with his fingertips, before kissing them heartily) but now they were pursed in a disapproving way. 

The guy looked coldly back at the woman with a tired-sounding sigh. "Yes, she is. I've made it very clear that I wasn't interested."

Eren swelled with pride. He was actually helping! "Well listen lady, no means no."

The woman narrowed her eyes. "What is he, your boyfriend or something?"

"Yeah," Eren said, and grabbed the guy's hand. It was oddly cold. "So if you don't mind, please leave us alone."

The woman scoffed and turned on her heels. "Whatever. I don't want to hit on a gay midget anyway." She walked away. 

"Homophobic asshole..." Eren snapped at her back. 

"I'm not a midget, goddammit!" The man snapped with just as much ferocity. Then he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "And who are you exactly, besides being my 'boyfriend'?" 

Eren felt his ears turn warm. "Uh, I'm Eren. You looked like you could...um, use some help, so--"

The guy waved him off. "Yeah, yeah. And I'd thank you too."

"...you're not going to?" Eren tilted his head curiously and the guy bit his lip, narrowing his eyes. 

"No. You know what I mean." Briskly, he stuck out his hand. "Eren, huh? The name's Levi." 

Levi. The name fit him. And it was like jeans he bought too. He shook his hand and tried not to blush (and pretty much failed because you know Levi was hot and he was technically holding his hand). "It's nice to meet you, Levi..." 

"Likewise." Levi pulled his hand away with a minuscule smile. "That happens a lot. If only I had someone like you to carry around and scare off everyone else."

Well no wonder it happens a lot, you're adorable, Eren thought shamelessly. "Well I mean you could if you wanted to. Carry me around. Or just keep me with you. Uh, you know what I mean." Again. Could you be any more smooth, Eren?

Levi rose an eyebrow coolly. "Are you implying what I think you're implying?"

"...maybe?"

"How do you even know I'm interested?" Levi said. 

"...I don't?" Eren was getting more nervous by the second. He was sure he had just fucked things up, big time...

Levi's eyes bore into his own wide green ones. Eren resisted the urge to take a step back. "Don't look like you're about to shit yourself, kid. How old are you again?"

"Um, nineteen."

"Nineteen. I'll take you up on that offer then." Levi took out his phone lazily, and passed it over to a shocked Eren. "Put your number in. Don't think I had to tell you that though."

With shaking hands, Eren typed in the number he knew by heart. He handed it back, and Levi clicked off his phone, satisfied. "Thanks, kid. I'll...see you around, I suppose." 

"Can I have your number too?" Eren asked hesitantly. 

"No. You'll get it when I text you." Levi smirked lightly. Oh god, Eren was sure he was doing that on purpose to him. Like, making him wait just because he knew it'd drive him crazy. "Now I've got to go. It was nice to meet you, Eren."

"Bye, Levi." Eren said, voice steady. Ha, for once. Levi nodded briskly again before turning and walking away. 

Once he was out of earshot, Eren grinned widely. "YESYESYES!" Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped on them. 

"Eren--can't breathe--" Armin squeaked. 

"Armin! I just got a hot date!" Eren yelled, laughing. Today had weirdly turned out to be a good day. And thank god he had went with his best friend to the mall. 


End file.
